Life Isn't Fair
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: Lucius Malfoy. Oh how I despised him. His very name made me want to barf. He was everything I loathed in a man. ONESHOT! Before you reveiw, please read chapter two..
1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy.

Oh how I despised him. His very name made me want to barf. He was everything I loathed in a man. He was arrogant, conceded, and big headed. He had girls falling all over themselves to impress him, and guys trying to be like him, but he didn't have me fooled. He thought he could snap his long, thin, elegant fingers and get whatever he wanted. Well he won't get me, that's for sure! He may have been what teachers considered "smart" academically, but to me, he's nothing more than a git. An annoying git that thought the whole bloody world, revolved around him. I absolutely positively loathed him. The very thought of him revolted me. If my mother hadn't taught me to be so lady-like, I would've spit in his supposed "pretty face" of his.

Oh, did I mention that I'm betrothed to the bloody prat?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, now for all of those who hate on my story, I love Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa, the Blacks are my favorite family and Lucius and Narcissa are one of my favorite couples. I did this as a JOKE. It's an ONESHOT for a reason! If I wanted to write a FULL story about Narcissa and Lucius, it would've been about how they fell in love and all that. I KNOW she loved him. **

**To "Nora": Go get a life! You don't even write stories. CONSIDER for ONE second of your life that this is just a quick story. If you read some of my other stories, you'd see that Narcissa loves Lucius. So just calm. The freak. Down! I don't need you trash talking my stories, when you probably couldn't even WRITE a story! I have better things to do with my life than sit here and read your garbage. The only 'disgusting thing' here, is you. I've wasted five minutes of my life that I won't get back reading and replying to this…I can't even find a proper word to describe your review. **

**Thank You.**

**A/N: To all you who reveiw my story...I dont mind if you give me your honest opion..in fact..I love it, but the least you can do is be nice about it! ****I appreciated Kats reveiws because while she told me that she didnt like my story, she had the decency to say it nicely. **

**Nora: You think calling me disgusting is alright, but when i point out that i find your review disgusting, you flip out? Honestly, how did you expect me to take your review? I'm not one of those people who get offended at anything...in fact; I'm a pretty relaxed person. That's how i get by in life....I don't sit there and freak out at every little situation, honestly I'm not. Hell i don't even study for my tests and i can still end up with an A..I'm the type of person, where i won't hate on you for telling me there's something wrong with me, as long as you tell it to me nicely...but when you provoke me, then know that you're in for something too. i may be chill, but i don't let people step all over me. You just said it yourself that you'd have the same reaction...then why do you do it, if you think that it's going to make me mad and I'm going to end up lashing back at you? It's a STORY! You need to stop taking things so seriously and just think for ONE second that maybe we don't share the same opinion. Say i don't like Lucius and Narcissa (which is a lie cuz i love them) but hypothetically. Say i didn't. That's my opinion, and honestly you'd have no right to sit here and tell me that _I'm_ wrong, when I'm probably thinking the same about _you_. You have stories? Well how would you like it if someone sat there and gave you a 3 paragraph long review telling you how much they HATED your story, and how they think it's disgusting.. As a 'fan girl' I'm pretty sure your reaction would've been a hundred times worse than mine. Let me tell you something...I'm not the nicest person around...and i when i spend my time writing a story and publish it, I get pretty pissed off when people sit there and trash talk it...anyways off topic...i hope you didnt get offended by this...because really, that wasnt the purpose..i just hope you learned that not everyone always agrees with you...**

**And your email didnt show on the reveiw ^^**


End file.
